She's not perfect
by purplepagoda
Summary: When kerry finds out something horrible bridget does the sisterly thing and helps her, she even tries to cover for her , but what will Kate do when she finds out?
1. Baby?

7 A.M Monday morning Hennessey residence:

Rory, C.J., and grandpa are at the table eating while Kate is pouring them juice, and Bridget, and Kerry are still upstairs.

"Girls if you don't get down here soon you won't get breakfast before school."

"Be down in a minute." Bridget yells from upstairs.

Both girls run down stairs and sit down at the table.

"Kerry you have a physical after school today."

"Why?"

"Because you haven't had one in 5 years."

"Fine."

After school Kerry goes to the doctor.

2 days later while Grandpa, Rory, C.J., and Kate are at the grocery store the doctor calls.

Bridget hears the phone ring and automatically thinks it's for her so she answers it.

"Hello?"

"Is this the Hennessey residence?"

"Yes."

"May I speak to Kate Hennessey?"

"She's not here right here."

"Then may I speak to Kerry Hennessey?"

"Yes hold on a moment," Bridget hands Kerry the phone "It's for you."

"Hello?"

"Kerry?"

"Yeah?"

"This is doctor Monroe."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, but something came up in your tests."

"What?"

"Kerry you're pregnant."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Oh, ok thanks."

"Kerry when will your mom be home?"

"She won't be home until next month she went on a vacation."

"Ok I'll call back then to talk to her."

"Why do you need to talk to her?"

"Kerry your under 18 and I have to inform your mom of any medical conditions."

"Oh, ok." Kerry says as she hangs up.

"Kerry!"

"What?"

"I know it's rude but I was on the other end and you have to tell mom."

"What is your problem? I have no privacy."

"I'm just trying to look out for you."

"You're trying to ruin my life."

"No I'm not. You did that yourself."

"Like you're a saint."

"Maybe I'm not but I follow the morals mom and dad taught us."

"Bridget I don't need a lecture right now I have to figure this out."

"Kerry, I'm here for you even though I think what you did was stupid."

"I know that, I just don't know how it happened."

"Kerry don't you know where babies come from?"

"Ha ha, I mean we used protection."

"Where did he get it from?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did he like pull out of his pocket?"

"Yeah so?"

"Heat Kerry."

"You're right I don't know what I was thinking."

"I don't either, but you're the smart one you'll figure it out."

"NO I won't what am I going to do? I can't tell mom."

"You have to Kerry."

"Bridget I'm scared." Kerry says as tears start to flow down her cheeks.

"It's ok." Bridget says as she hugs her sister.

"I'm home." Kate says as she opens the door to the girl's room.

"OH."

"Were you two hugging?" Kate asks as Kerry goes to the bathroom.

"Don't be silly, we were playing some stupid game." Bridget replies.

"Oh, ok well tell Kerry I'm making Peanut butter cookies."

"I will as soon she gets out of the bathroom."

"Ok." Kate says as she leaves closing the door behind her.

"Kerry can I come in?" Bridget asks as she knocks on the bathroom door.

"I guess."

"Why did you come in here?" Bridget says as she sits down on the floor next to Kerry.

"I can't face her right now."

"Ok."

"I mean it all makes sense now, I've been feeling sick for the last couple weeks."

"I didn't know."

"I just figured I ate something bad."

"Oh."

Kerry runs over to the toilet because she becomes sick. Bridget follows her and holds her hair our of her face. Bridget sits behind Kerry and holds her hair for the next ½ an hour while she throws up. Kerry finally quits puking cleans up and goes into the bedroom.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome Kerry. Come on let's go downstairs, mom's making cookies."

"What kind."

"Peanut butter."

"Great she finally remembers what kind of cookie I like and I can't eat it because it will come right back up."

"Come on, you can just drink some water."

"I guess."

The girls go downstairs and find Kate cleaning the counter.

"Hey you want some cookies?"

"No, I'm just going to get some water." Kerry says.

"Are you sure I made your favorite, peanut butter cookies."

"I'm not very hungry."

"Did you eat already?"

"NO, I'm just not hungry."

"Why are you sick."

"Kind of."

"I'm going to go upstairs." Bridget says as she grabs a plate of cookies and a glass of milk.

"Ok Bridget. So Kerry do you need to go to the doctor?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, Mom I need to talk to you."

"Ok."

"Can you sit down?"

"I guess." Kate says reluctantly as she walks into the living room.

"Mom I have to tell you something."

"Is it about school did you get a bad grade, because if you did it's ok."

"No."

"NO?"

"It's not about school. It's about me."

"Oh. What?"

"Mom, I need you to promise me that you won't get mad."

"Ok, I won't get mad."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes just tell me."

"Mom I need you to stay calm."

"Ok."

"Mom, man this is harder than I thought it was …Mom I'm…I'm…"

"You're what? Are you going to the mall?"

"No it's worse than that. I'm p…."

"You're pretty?"

"No."

"Psycho?"

"No."

"Pregnant? Kerry You're not pregnant are you?"

"Uh."

"Kerry answer me."

Hearing all the commotion Bridget runs down the stairs.

"Look mom Kerry isn't pregnant I am."

"What? Girls go to your room I'll be up in a minute."

The girls begin to talk while waiting on Kate.

"Bridget, why would you say that?"

"I can handle being in trouble with mom, besides you made one mistake I've made tons and you shouldn't be punished like that for one mistake, plus you've covered for me before."

"Bridget I'm serious."

"Look I'm older I can take the heat, until mom's cooled off and then she won't be as mad."

"No."

"What?"

"Dad always said you have to own up to your mistakes."

"Yeah but dad's not here anymore is he?"

"NO, but does that mean we should give up on everything he's ever taught us."

"No, but he always said you make sacrifices for the ones you love."

"Bridget it's my problem, you shouldn't have to pay for my mistake."

Kate comes in with a calm, but fierce look on her face.

"Sit down, both of you. I'm not going to be mad as long as you tell the truth. So spit it out or be punished."

"Mom, I'm pregnant Bridget isn't don't punish her."

"Ok. Now I want you both to hear this so I want you both to say."

"Ok."

"Girls I don't know what's happened since your dad died but, you've both changed. Kerry your punishment is that you have to keep the baby."

"That's my punishment?"

"It may not seem like punishment now, but you'll understand when you're a parent, which won't be very long."

"Why don't you want me to give the baby up?"

"Because you are responsible for your own mistakes. Bridget learn from your sister do not get pregnant."

"Yes ma'am."


	2. Daddy Drama

It's obvious that Kate needs to explain herself. Without Bridget there.

"Bridget can you give your sister and I a moment alone please?" Kate asks politely.

Bridget leaves the room.

"Mom I know I screwed up, and I know that I'm responsible for my own mistakes, but I don't want to keep this baby,"

"Kerry I know you don't want to. But in the long run you'll be a lot happier that you do,"

"Mom I'm 16 I don't think that will make me happier. I can't raise a child,"

"I know that,"

"Then why are you doing this to me? I don't understand. I of all people can not handle this,"

"Kerry I'm not doing this out of meanness,"

"I don't understand. Most parents wouldn't want me to keep this baby. They'd want me to give it up for adoption,"

"Kerry I know, but I'm not one of those people,"

"Mom I'm scared,"

"I know that, but I promise you that it will work out,"

"Mom what am I going to do? I make one mistake, and I'm suddenly sentenced to a lifetime of unhappiness. I'm a straight "A" student. I'm a good person. I can't be a good student with a baby. I'll never get to go to college. Everything I wanted is now suddenly gone,"

"No honey, it's just harder to attain right now. Before you never had an obstacle to keep you from your dreams. But now you do. And trust me you'll work harder because of it. Not only that but it will be so much better of a reward when you do achieve it,"

"I hope so,"

"It's been a long day. Why don't you get some rest,"

"Ok,"

Kate leaves, and allows Bridget to come back in. Bridget sits down on the bed next to her sister.

"Are you ok?" Bridget asks softly.

"No, but I think eventually I will be,"

"You know that I'm always here for me if you need me,"

"I know,"

"So when I left did mom get mad?"

"No,"

"Are you scared?"

"Out of my mind,"

"Kerry I don't understand how this happened? I mean this isn't like you,"

"I guess I just wanted to be a normal teenager. I was sick of being the boring, weird, artsy kid,"

"Kerry, that was never a bad thing,"

"I'm tired can we just go to bed?"

"Yeah," Bridget turns off the lights. "Goodnight," she says as she crawls into her bed.

"Night,"

The lay silently for a few minutes, but then Bridget breaks the silence.

"If it's a girl can we name it flower?"

"No I was thinking maybe Tree,"

"But if it's a boy we can name it something like truck,"

"Or Paper,"

Both girls chuckle and then roll over and go to sleep. In the morning Kate wakes up to find her two daughters asleep in the bed with her. As she tries to slip out of the bed without disturbing anyone, she fails and Bridget rolls over and looks at her.

"Mom, don't leave,"

"Ok," she replies as she slides back under the covers. She puts her arm around the two girls and goes back to sleep.

The following day school:

Kerry passes Kyle in the hall.

"Hey Kyle can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure what's up?"

"Um... I can't tell you here. Can you meet me outside after school?"

"Yeah sure,"

After school:

Kerry gives the car keys to Bridget. Bridget waits in the car for Kerry. Kyle keeps his word, and meets Kerry outside the school. By the time he gets out most of the people are gone.

"What's up?"

"Besides my blood pressure?" Kerry jokes.

"Seriously what's going on? You sounded pretty intense earlier,"

"Kyle I..."

"You what?"

"Kyle you know what happened the other night?"

"Yeah, it was great,"

"No it wasn't. I mean..."

"You mean what? I don't understand,"

"Kyle I'm pregnant,"

"What?"

" I'm pregnant,"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes,"

"This is great, just great,"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You ruined everything,"

"I ruined everything? None of this was my idea,"

"I've got to go. Have a good life," Kyle says as he storms off.

When Kerry gets to the car she's crying. She gets into the driver's seat, and lies her head against the steering wheel.

"Kerry are you ok?"

"No,"

"I take it that things didn't go very well,"

"No,"

"Why don't I drive,"

"No arguments here," Kerry agrees as she switches seats with Bridget.

When they arrive home Kate sees that Bridget gets out of the drivers seat. She comes in and lays the keys down on the counter.

"Bridget did you drive home? I thought that it was Kerry's day to drive,

"She didn't have a good day. She wanted me to drive,"

"What happened?"

"You'll have to ask Kerry," she says as she starts up the stairs.

Kerry walks in and tries to rush past Kate.

"Whoa, come back here," Kate instructs.

"What?" Kerry asks with tears in her eyes.

"What happened?"

"I told Kyle today,"

"Things didn't go well I take it,"

"No they didn't. He said that I ruined everything,"

"Oh Kerry," Kate whispers as she hugs Kerry.


	3. More drama

The following day school: Kerry was bitter because she wasn't going to get to be a normal teenager. Not that she ever was, but it was always nice to have that option. She was in the hall headed to her next class when she saw Kyle. He was all over some leggy brunette. She just walked past as if it didn't bother her. But it did. It tore her to pieces. During class Kerry heard Kyle's new girlfriend talking to her friends. She overheard every word.

"Kyle is so great,"

"I can tell," replied one of her friends.

"He's such a good guy," she continued.

"That's what you think," Kerry said.

The brunette turned around.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing. But you should know that Kyle will use you, and then get rid of you,"

"Whatever,"

Kerry doesn't reply. She figured that the girl would have to figure out on her own.

After class: Kerry was walking through the hall when she dropped a book. She bent over to pick it up. Kyle just happened to be behind her.

"People need to walk here. Move along!" he said.

"I'm just picking up my book Kyle. Maybe you should try picking up a book sometime. Maybe then you wouldn't be such a jerk," she simply walked away after telling him off.

"What is your problem?"he asks as he grabs her arm from behind.

"Let go of her," a voice from behind instructs. He turns around to see the girl he was all over earlier.

"Tina don't tell me what to do. This is my business stay out of it," he tells her.

"Maybe you should keep your business to yourself," she says as she walks down the hall with Kerry.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He calls after her.

Kerry looks at the brunette.

"You really didn't have to do that,"

"There are a lot things that don't have to be done that should be,"

"Thank you,"

"NO thank you," the girl says as she goes into her classroom.

No one seemed to notice that Kerry's clothes were growing noticeably larger. Most had dismissed the things Kyle had said as rumor. Really no one even noticed Kerry at all. It was the last day before Christmas break. It was 9th period. Sadly Kerry was in a class with Kyle. It was as if he had completely forgotten what Kerry had told him. Kerry was going crazy. The baby was due any day, and she was scared out of her mind. Every thing was ready. Rory had to move to the basement so the baby could have a room. Kerry felt bad about it. Kerry felt bad about a lot of things. She felt bad in some way or another most of the time. Kerry's mind wasn't in class. She snapped out of it as the teacher was finishing up. Finally the bell rang, and the student body was released from the prison they called school. As Kerry was walking down the stairs out of the school she once again saw Kyle. She walked past him and his group of friends. But this time he followed her.

"Hey wait up,"

"What Kyle,"

"Can I talk to you for a second,"

"What do you want?"

"Are you ok,"

"Why do you care?"

"It was just a question,"

"Well it was a stupid one. I'm not ok. And it's your fault,"

"Kerry can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"You aren't going to tell anyone are you? I mean like my friends, or my parents. Because if you do I'll be taken off the team. It means the world to me,"

"Kyle all you care about is sports? You've got to be kidding me. You're the most selfish person I've ever known,"

She starts to walk away from him.

"You aren't going to tell are you Kerry,"

"Go to hell Kyle,"

Things were stressful at the Hennessy home. Everyone was on pins and needles. But it was clear that Kerry was about to lose her mind. She was sitting in her room when Bridget comes in. She sits down on the bed next to Kerry.

"Kerry are you ok,"

"Sure,"

"What's going on,"

"Life,"

"Kerry it's going to be ok,"

"No it's not,"

"Why not?"

"Bridget I'm having a baby. A baby that is going to be so screwed up,"

"Why do you think that?"

"Because? He will be. Kyle is more worried about being kicked off the team. He doesn't care at all. This is insane. I don't know what to do. I'm so confused. How am I supposed to be someone's mother when I can't even figure out my own life? I can't do this,"

"Kerry it's going to be ok. You've got help,"

"Bridget I just want Kyle to be there. Not because I want anything from him. But I know what it sucks not to have your dad,"

"Kerry calm down things will be ok. Maybe Kyle will come around,"

"No he won't,"

Kerry was sure of this. But Bridget wasn't. Bridget just wanted to protect her little sister. That was all she had ever promised her father. She promised to watch out for her. She hadn't done a very good job so far.


	4. Snowstorm

_A/N: This is not newly written. I have had it on my computer for some time. I am just trying to complete some of my stories. _

* * *

Christmas eve: It was around two in the morning. Bridget, and Kerry were dead to the world. But a horrible noise woke Bridget up. It was Kerry. She was groaning as if she was in pain. Bridget stumbled over to her sister's bed. She gently shook her awake.

"Kerry," she whispers.

Kerry rolled over and opened her eyes.

"What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Why?"

"You're groaning. Are you in pain?"

"I don't know. But I'm wet. Eww. Why am I wet?"

"Kerry are you having contractions?"

"I don't know what does a contraction feel like?"

"I don't know. Why don't I go get mom?"

"Ok."

As Bridget left the room Kerry got up, and turned on the light. She was soaking wet. Bridget walks into her mother's room, and gently shakes her.

"Mom."

"Huh?" she says still half asleep.

"Mom get up."

"Bridget it's two in the morning. Go back to bed," Kate begs after quickly glancing at the alarm clock on her bedside stand.

"Momཀ You have to get up. Kerry's in labor."

"Are you sure that she's in labor?"

"Yes mom I'm sure."

"How far apart are her contractions?"

"I don't know. But I think her water broke."

"Ok."

They leave get ready to leave the house around three in the morning. Kate lifts the garage door up before pulling the car out. When she opens it she finds about three feet of snow laid in front of her. She slowly closes the door, and then walks back into the house. Bridget and Kerry are in the kitchen waiting.

"Girls I don't think we're going anywhere."

"Why not?" Bridget calmly questions.

"Because there is about three feet of snow outside," Kate informs them.

"Mom we have to get to the hospital. I'm having a baby," Kerry panics.

"I'm aware of that Kerry. You're just going to have to wait until morning when they get the roads cleared."

"I don't think I can."

"Bridget will you go upstairs in my closet and get my brown bag and meet us in your room?"

"Yeah sure," she agrees.

Bridget goes into her bedroom just as Kerry lies down.

"Here you go mom," Bridget says sweetly as she hands her mother the bag.

"Mom this can't be happening the baby isn't due for another three weeks."

"Kerry everything will be fine you just need to calm down."

"Sure," Kerry huffs.

"Kerry I need to take a look..."

"A look at what?"

"Kerry I need to see how far you're dilated."

"Mom how are you going to know?"

"I'm a nurse."

"So?"

"I have helped delivered babies before."

"Isn't that what doctor's are for?"

"Yes, but the nurses check on the patient up until just a few minutes before they have a baby."

"Whatever," Kerry huffs.

Kate assesses the situation, and then looks at Bridget.

"What?" she raises an eyebrow.

Kate whispers to Bridget, "Will you take a look?"

"Um... eww no," Bridget responds.

"Just for a second," Kate asks.

Bridget glances for a second, and then her mother takes her aside. They go into the hallway.

"Mom?"

"Huh?" Kate asks as she racks her brain about what to do.

"Did I just see a head?"

"Uh huh," Kate bites her lip.

"What do we do?" Bridget asks.

"Get a few old towels out of the bathroom, quickly and meet me back in there."

"Ok," Bridget agrees.

A few seconds later they're both back in the bedroom.

Bridget hands Kate the towels.

"Kerry can you do me a favor?" Kate asks nicely.

"What?"

"Will you give me a little push?"

"Yeah ok," Kerry agrees as sweat pours down her forehead.

She screams as she pushes.

"Again," Kate asks.

"What?" Kerry says.

"I need you to push again."

"But mom."

"Do it."

Kerry pushes. After a few pushes the baby's head is out.

"Ok Kerry a couple more pushes and you'll be done," Kate informs her.

Kerry pushes a couple more times and suddenly the baby cries, and Kate is wrapping him in a towel. She then suctions his airways wipes him off a little and hands him to Kerry.

"Here's your little boy."

Kerry starts crying. "It's a boy?" she cries.

"Yes," Kate replies. She picks the baby up and turns him toward Kerry.

"Look Kerry," Bridget says.

Kerry looks at the baby who is quietly looking at her.


End file.
